Trials and Corridors/Gallery
Images Indiana Jones running from a giant boulder.png|Indiana Jones sprinting away from a boulder. snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-989.jpg|Snow White fleeing into the forest in terror to escape the Queen's wrath. vlcsnap-2015-08-13-20h43m16s624.png|Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall escaping from a gang of monstrous dragons File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3757.jpg|Aladdin and Abu escaping from the collapsing Cave of Wonders Mike and Sulley struggling to get past stinging glow urchins.png|Mike and Sulley struggling to get past stinging glow urchins. Mickey Mouse about to launch himself out of Gustav's stomach.png|Mickey Mouse about to launch himself out of Gustav's stomach. Simba crawling through thorns to escape the hyenas.png|Simba crawling through thorns to escape the hyenas. Joy and Sadness in the Hall of Abstract Thought.png|Joy and Sadness in the Hall of Abstract Thought. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6364.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego fleeing for their lives as they try to escape a volcano field. Stellaluna leads her friends into a small hole to hide from the owl.png|Stellaluna leads her friends into a tiny cave to escape the Owl. Rocky and Ginger in the pie machine.jpg|Ginger and Rocky going through the pie machine. Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-7195.jpg|Fender at the mercy of the Chop Shop. James at the mercy of Diesel 10.png|James cornered by Diesel 10. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9762.jpg|Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog and Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head and Bullseye at the mercy of the incinerator after Lotso leaves them to die. Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3721.jpg|Horton trying to cross an unstable bridge Aladar and the lemurs outrunning the meteor.jpg|Aladar fleeing from the meteor with his lemur family on his back. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps com-10458.jpg|Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia preparing to swing to freedom to escape Darth Vader's Stormtroopers. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps com-10521.jpg|Han Solo and Chewbacca outrunning Darth Vader's Stormtroopers. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7742.jpg|Pinocchio escaping Pleasure Island before he transforms into a complete donkey. Finn McMissile escapes explosion.jpg|Finn McMissile narrowly escapes the explosion. Friend Ship 110.jpg|Crystal Gems sprinting away from the Spike of the Hallways. i-rex.jpg|Owen Grady fleeing from Indominus Rex. Brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7253.jpg|Merida escaping from Mor'du. Venom-trailer-bike-chase.jpg|Eddie Brock fleeing from Roland Treece and his mercenaries. Gizmo escape.jpg|Gizmo escaping from the dismantling of Mr. Wing's shop. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-3049.jpg|Garfield fleeing from the show dogs. SBSPTM_Anglerfish3.png|SpongeBob and Patrick fleeing from the Frogfish. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg|Shrek, Fiona and Donkey fleeing from the Dragon's Keep. chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg|Dave, Ian, Zoe, Chipmunks and Chipettes escaping from the island just as the volcano explodes. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg|Boog and Elliot fleeing from Shaw while being swept away by the rapids. madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-1659.jpg|Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and their friends fleeing from DuBois and her men. ofelia_escaping.png|Ofelia being chased by the Pale Man RitchieIt.jpg|Richie Tozier fleeing from Pennywise. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg|Kuzco fleeing from ferocious jaguars. Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3939.jpg|Blu and Jewel fleeing from Nigel though the rooftops of Rio. Eddie and Roger aboard Benny.jpg|Eddie Valiant and Roger Rabbit aboard Benny escaping from the Toon Patrol ScoobyKISS-11-Drives-1024x576.jpg|Scooby and the Gang fleeing from the Destroyer in the kisskraft Scooby Doo frankencreepy.jpg|Scooby-Doo and the Gang escaping from the exploding Castle Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8447.jpg|Alice is trying to escape Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts and her Card Soldier army. Escape from Drej.png|Cale and Korso escaping TAU-14 from the Drej alien drones. Escaping Jurassic World.png|Owen, Claire and Franklin escapes Jurassic World from the erupting volcano. Escape from Ganons Tower.png|Link and Princess Zelda escaping from Ganon's Tower as it starts to collapse. Stan and Kyle escape Wall Mart.png|Stan and Kyle escapes from the Wall-Mart super center as it starts to implodes into another dimension. SD_Wrestlemania_57.jpg|Scooby and the Gang fleeing from the ghost bear Mr._Hyde_fires_psycho_ooze_on_roof.png|Shaggy and Scooby fleeing from mr. Hyde who attacks them with the psycho ooze big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-1003.jpg|Scooby-Doo and the game fleeing from the werewolf Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Scooby and the Gang fleeing from Dipper Jack AHR0cDovL3d3dy5uZXdzYXJhbWEuY29tL2ltYWdlcy9pLzAwMC8yNDYvNjA0L2kwMi9TY29vYnkuanBn.jpg|Scooby Shaggy Daphne and Vincent Van ghoul escaping from the Avalanche Escape from angry mob of villains.png|Kevin, Bob and Stuart escaping from the angry mob of villains who attended Villain-Con after they destroyed Scarlet Overkill's coronation. Videos They Might Be Giants - Particle Man (Tiny Tunes)-0 Il Labirinto Del Fauno Scena più famosa Indiana Jones Raiders Of The Lost Ark - Famous Scene The Rugrats Movie (6 10) Movie CLIP - Reptar on the Loose (1998) HD|The Rugrats recklessly driving around in the Reptar Wagon. Supernatural 13x16 The Boys & Scooby Gang Are Attacked By A Real Ghost 'Scoobynatural'|The Winchester brothers, the Scooby Gang, and Castiel encountering the Phantom Shadow and discovering a butchered Cosgood Creeps. Ice Age - Hot Foot|Manny, Sid and Diego fleeing the volcano field. Thomas and the Magic Railroad The Chase Scene|Thomas and Lady (driven by Burnett Stone) fleeing Diesel 10. Open Season - Fishin' & Huntin' Scene (6 10) Movieclips|Boog and Elliot fleeing from Shaw while being swept away by the rapids. Ratatouille_2007_-_The_most_exciting_chasing_scene|Remy fleeing from Skinner through the streets of Paris with the latter's documents after discovering Linguini's relation to Gusteau. Universal Fighting Moments The Eds Vs The Kids (Car Chase)|Ed, Edd and Eddy fleeing from Rolf, Kevin, Jonny and Nazz in Eddy's Brother's car after Eddy's most recent moneymaking scheme backfires heavily and leaves the cul-de-sac in Peach Creek in a state of devastation. King Kong 2005 Kong Chases Jack In The Taxi|Jack Driscoll fleeing from King Kong in a taxi through the streets of New York. Escape from the steelworks|James fleeing from Frankie and Hurricane while struggling to escape the Steelworks. Jurassic World (2015) - It's In There With You Scene (2 10) Movieclips|Owen Grady fleeing from the Indominus Rex as she ambushes him and two of the staff inside her enclosure. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - The Death of Jurassic Park Scene (5 10) Movieclip Category:Galleries